More than Magical
by BecsX
Summary: The Dragon's advice was wrong. Clearly. SPOILERS FOR 2x10! Merlin/Arthur- One sided Gwen/Arthur


**Title**: More than magical  
**Pairing**: Arthur/Merlin, very slight one sided Arthur/Gwen  
**Summary**: The Dragon's advice was wrong. Clearly.  
**Rating**: G  
**Warning(s)**: SPOILERS FOR 210!  
**Word Count**: 1,065  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Merlin. Not even a little… makes me kind of sad actually.  
**A/N:** Alright alright! I'll do it! I think I knew I wasn't going to be able to refuse this fic for long… here is my rewrite of 2x10. This was not my fault. What else did they expect to happen with that scene and a bunch of insane slashers? *grin*

***

Merlin watched as Gwen entered Arthur's tent, surreptitiously sneaking forward to peak in through the doorway without being noticed. Watching carefully Merlin saw as Gwen kissed Arthur firmly, ignoring the twinge in his heart at the sight. Gwen and Arthur were meant to be together and this, _this_ right in front of Merlin proves it.

After a few minutes of Gwen kissing Arthur she pulled back, clearly confused if not a little hurt. "Arthur?" she questioned quietly.

"Guinevere, your _amends_" he stressed the word "was rather… unexpected."

"Are you feeling alright sire?" she asked, her brow knitted.

Arthur's slightly bemused expression instantly morphed into a beaming smile. "Of course I am Guinevere! I have never been better in my entire life. My love is awaiting my victory and we shall be together for the rest of our lives!"

Turning on her heel, Gwen scurried out of the tent hiding her eyes from Merlin as she passed. "Gwen!" he called, confused beyond all belief. Watching Gwen disappear from sight, he rushed into Arthur's tent.

"Merlin!" Arthur grinned, clapping Merlin on the shoulder in greeting.

"Arthur, what was that?"

"I know! Gwen just came in here and kissed me! Can you believe it? She's being very odd recently. Maybe you should tell Gaius."

"Uh yeah, sure. Are you sure you're alright?"

"No, I am not alright. I am absolutely _glorious_!"

"Right" Merlin paused "And you don't feel any differently than you did before Gwen came into the tent?"

"No. Should I?"

Fear crept into Merlin's mind; the Dragon said that true loves kiss would break the enchantment, but Gwen had kissed Arthur very firmly indeed and Arthur was still strongly enchanted. What if this enchantment could never be broken? What if Arthur was killed because Merlin hadn't found Arthur's love? Merlin had been sure that Arthur loved Gwen but by the gods if he had to get every person in Camelot to kiss his Prince, he would find a way to break the enchantment.

***

Thirty plus women later and Arthur was starting to get very annoyed indeed.

"Merlin!" he called wearily from his seat "You have no idea how happy I am to see you! Maybe you can stop the women of Camelot assaulting me and running before I can even say anything."

"Uhh… are you still feeling the same as when Gwen came in?" Merlin asked, worry etching his face.

"No, I'm feeling harassed. But, nothing can truly bring me down for I am in love" he grinned crookedly setting Merlin's heart into a stutter. "How long is this break in the tourney anyway?"

Merlin's eyes slid away from Arthur's face onto the table where Gaius' equipment lay "The tourney has been stalled for a little while."

Arthur shrugged "Okay. Have you been-"

"Arthur" A familiar voice said, startling them both "how are you?"

"I am amazing dear Morgana. Thank you for asking. How are you?"

Morgana's eyed widened "Okay, I get it. Merlin, are you sure I have to? I mean, _me_?"

"It's worth a shot." Merlin shrugged helplessly.

"Okay, but I am doing this under extreme duress."

Merlin nodded and moved aside, stepping to the canvas walls of the tent.

Arthur looked up at Morgana with wide eyes as he read her intent "No! No Morgana not you too! Ple-" Morgana pressed her lips to Arthur's, her eyes screwed shut and her nose and brow wrinkled.

Pulling back abruptly both Morgana and Arthur wiped their mouths furiously.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked carefully. "How about now?"

"You are a terrible manservant Merlin; surely you should put a stop to all of this!"

"Lady Vivian."

Arthur smiled widely, sighing happily. No score. Merlin sighed in frustration. "Who else _is_ there?" he muttered to himself

"There is one person." Morgana said, reminding Merlin that she was there. "What? Who?"

Morgana looked at him pointedly.

"Morgana! Who is there?" Merlin asked again.

Morgana did nothing but stare at Merlin as though trying to convey something vitally important.

"Morgana there's no one else that Arthur could love-"

"I love Lady Vivian!" Arthur inserted.

"He doesn't know anyone else." he continued.

"Merlin you are so dense sometimes. Just kiss him."

"_What_?! Morgana you truly have lost your mind."

"What is it you said to me? It's worth a shot." she grinned nodding towards Arthur. "Go on."

Merlin's heart pounded in his chest. He knew of course that Arthur felt nothing for him, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold his emotions in so close to his Prince. But could he risk Arthur dying for the sake of his own emotions?

He took a deep calming breath "Okay, but I am doing this under extreme duress" He mirrored Morgana's previous statement.

Moving next to his master he bent down and whispered "Sorry Arthur" before he covered Arthur's lips with his own. He was just about to pull away, his face burning fiercely, when he felt Arthur come to life beneath his lips. Lips moved desperately against one another as Arthur's hands came up, one diving into Merlin's hair as the other pulled Merlin down into his lap.

Merlin felt Arthur's tongue slide against his lips eliciting a slightly embarrassing moan from somewhere in his throat that even Merlin had a hard time recognising as his own response.

Just as Arthur's hand began to move south, a polite but insistent cough broke through the haze of desire. It was a few soft kisses later before Merlin's memory burst forward causing him to jump off Arthur's lap, or rather attempt to. Arthur held him firmly.

"How are you feeling Arthur?" Morgana asked, grinning widely.

"Why do I hurt?" he replied, wincing slightly as he shifted beneath Merlin who immediately jumped up.

"Listen Arthur, you're in a fight to the death." Merlin explained quickly, kneeling at his Princes feet. Now was not the time for focusing on just how _his _kiss had snapped Arthur out of the enchantment. Clearly, it was nothing to do with Arthur's feelings. Perhaps it was because Merlin is magical…

"What? Why?"

"Lady Vivian." Merlin braced himself for a relapse.

"What about her?" Merlin and Morgana breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"I'll explain later but Arthur you have to go out there and _win_. Please."

A call announced the end of the delay to the fight. "Please Arthur. Win."

Arthur nodded and whispered so as Morgana didn't overhear, "For you."

Merlin beamed; maybe it was more than him being magical after all.

***

Well? What do you think? :)


End file.
